


Beautiful, Through and Through

by The_Eclectic_Reader23



Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki needs reassurance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23
Summary: Loki doesn't hold a liking for his Jotunn form.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001850
Kudos: 24





	Beautiful, Through and Through

He hated seeing blue. 

A tear falls from his eye; he's so immersed in his own self-hatred, he doesn't see her woken up, standing next to him. 

"You are beautiful, Loki, through and through," she looks him in the eyes. "Don't _ever_ let anyone tell you otherwise," her palm carresses his right cheek. 

"You love it? You love... this? You love that I give you a frostbite when you touch me? You love _that_?" 

"I love _you_. One and only, special, you." 

"I can't believe it," he whispers. "I can't believe I've finally found someone who loves what is within." 


End file.
